¿Celos?
by Fanficcionista
Summary: Lana recibe una invitacion y decide que es hora de una conversacion honesta con su esposo (future fic)


¿Celos?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Smallville_ son propiedad de Millar y Gough, creo, aunque la idea original de fue de Jerry Siegel. Espera… ¿había alguien más? Bueno, el punto es que no son míos y nadie me da un peso por escribir esto.

Timeline: Future fic, unos ocho años después (partiendo AU de algún punto indeterminado de la cuarta, pero no importa).

Agradecimientos: A Anto, por sentarse a leerlo y darle la primera corrección. A Akari, por darle el título. A Kathy, por su opinión (y porque me sube el ánimo cada vez que nos las ingeniamos para hablar una hora de nuestros fandoms).

OoOOoOOoO

Lana estaba sentada frente a una mesita, con la vista fija en el sobre cuando Lex abrió la puerta.

"Olvidé mis llaves de la oficina." dijo él como si tuviera que justificar su presencia en su propia casa a media mañana.

"Están en tu escritorio." le contestó ella sin mirarlo ni recordarle que no era de esas personas que tenía que regresar a casa cuando olvidaba algo. Recogió el sobre y se lo enseñó. "Llegó por correo."

"Vaya, uno se imagina que la gente ya no los envía por correo normal." Lex atravesó el estudio y tomó sus llaves. "Otra encantadora muestra del carácter campestre de Smallville."

"¿Sabías?"

"Había escuchado rumores." se volvió hacia Lana.

"¿Piensas acompañarme?"

"Oh, no te preocupes." él metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó un sobre igual. "También pensó en mí."

"Así que..." Lana suspiró y bajó la vista. "Vamos a ir."

"Por supuesto." Lex sonreía, pero ella sabía que no era una auténtica sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan molesto.

"Es extraño." ella volvió a levantar la vista.

"¿Qué se case?" Lex no dijo su nombre, no lo había dicho en años y no iba a empezar ahora. Fue hasta el bar y sirvió dos tragos.

"Que nos haya invitado." ella aceptó el vaso que le tendía Lex y bebió un sorbo, haciendo un esfuerzo por olvidar que era su segundo trago y no eran ni las diez.

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?" Lex se sentó frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesita. "Somos sus amigos..."

"¡Ya basta, Lex!" Lana levantó la voz sin querer. Se volvió hacia la ventana, porque no podía conversar con él en es estado y ésa era una conversación que necesitaban tener. "Hace más de cinco años que no somos amigos. Ni siquiera dices su nombre." volvió a mirarlo, para ver si había tenido algún efecto. Él seguía igual.

"¿Crees que si dijera 'Clark' cambiaría algo?" aunque trató de disimularlo, algo en él se tensó cuando lo dijo. Tal vez dolía. Se paró y terminó su trago. "Las personas, incluso los mejores amigos se distancian, Lana."

"Chloe me dijo..." empezó ella volviendo a bajar la vista. "¿Es verdad que no quiso ser tu padrino?"

"_Clark_, Lana." él estaba apoyado casi casualmente en la chimenea y la miraba fijamente. Si ella no podía decir su nombre, él iba a aprovechar su ventaja. "_Clark_ no quiso ser mi padrino."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No tenía exámenes finales cuando nos comprometimos¿verdad? Ni estaba en Africa para nuestro matrimonio..."

"Oh, sí estaba. El _Daily Planet_ lo envió a cubrir esa terrible guerra¿recuerdas?" se sirvió otro trago. "Su primera historia como corresponsal en el extranjero."

"Y tú tuviste que ver algo con eso¿verdad¿Por qué, Lex? Si me lo hubieras dicho habríamos podido solucionar el problema, no importa el que hubiera sido." tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y había algo de súplica en su voz. "Deberías habérmelo dicho."

"¿Para qué, Lana?" él se volvió hacia la chimenea. "Me acuerdo que en esa época estabas tan feliz que brillabas. Lo último que quería era arruinarlo todo."

"Sigo sin entender. Éramos sus mejores amigos y no me vengas con que las personas cambian, porque algo cambió y quiero saber qué fue."

"Ya no tiene caso, Lana. Nos invitó a su matrimonio, todo está bien entre nosotros tres."

"No, no lo está. Has pasado _años_ haciendo investigaciones sobre él, sobre sus padres, hasta guardas los artículos que escribe." él la miró sorprendido. "Lo sé."

"Como dijiste, fuimos los mejores amigos. Algunas costumbres son difíciles de erradicar."

"¿Alguna vez volviste a hablar con él¿Lo llamaste?"

"¿Tú lo llamaste?"

"No quiso contestar mis llamadas, nunca estaba disponible." hizo una pausa. "Una vez, fui a verlo al _Daily Planet_. Me dijeron que no estaba, pero sé que no quiso verme."

"No, nunca lo llamé." dijo él después de un rato. "Siempre ha tenido mi número y sabe perfectamente que puede venir a verme... vernos, cuando quiera."

"Si fuera tan simple, tú mismo lo habrías buscado."

"¿Qué quieres que te diga, Lana? Ya sabes cómo es..."

"¿Qué tal la verdad? Me estás escondiendo algo, te conozco. Al principio pensaba que eran celos... pero él nunca dejó de ser mi amigo, sin importar si yo estaba con alguien. Incluso cuando Jason y yo..."

"Es un poco más complejo que eso."

"Te estoy pidiendo que me lo expliques."

"Clark tiene sus… particularidades, ya lo sabes. Le gusta proteger a sus amigos y cuando te ganas su confianza no hay nada que no sea capaz de hacer por ti."

"Eso lo sé."

"Bueno…" Lex se interrumpió y a Lana le pareció que estaba decidiendo si contarle algo o no. No supo qué decidió. "Pero cuando lo traicionas, cuando verdaderamente lo hieres, no esperes que siga siendo tu amigo."

"Sigo sin entender." Lana frunció el ceño. Había cosas que nunca le había preguntado a Lex, siempre había sabido que lo que sucedía en Luthorcorp no era de su incumbencia. Sin embargo, estaba harta. Su marido no podía seguir tratándola como a una extraña. "¿Qué le hiciste, Lex?"

"Tarde o temprano ibas a preguntar, querida. Tardaste más de lo que imaginé."

"¿Me vas a decir¿Tiene algo que ver con ese secreto que protegía tanto?"

"La verdad es que nunca pude averiguarlo." Lex tenía la palabra 'mentira' escrita en la frente, pero Lana decidió esperar. "Sabes de eso tanto como yo: tiene algo que ver con los meteoros y la adopción de Clark."

"¿Entonces?"

Lex volvió a sonreír y Lana entendió que otra vez no iba a sacar nada de la conversación. Vio cómo tanteaba sus bolsillos para asegurarse de haber echado las llaves y caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Los misterios del corazón seguirán siendo un misterio, Lana." abrió la puerta del estudio.

"¿Fueron los celos?" ¿le estaba diciendo la verdad o le estaba dando una respuesta para dejarla tranquila? "¿Clark estaba molesto porque te casaste conmigo?"

"Con una pequeña diferencia: Clark estaba molesto porque tú te casaste _conmigo_"

Después que Lex se fue, Lana parpadeó un par de veces antes de entender la diferencia.


End file.
